


When I'm looking up at you

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, M/M, Top Louis, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: Louis and Liam, and a quiet morning after One Direction take a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my excuse for fluff and Lilo sweetness. Title from Blue by my Troye Boy.

Louis remembers shutting the blinds before he went to bed he's sure, so why they're open now and shining light into his eyes, he doesn't fucking know; but he has a pretty good idea.

"Did you have to open the curtains?" He mumbles, hoping he's not talking to himself like a crazy person.

"It's warm and sunny."

Louis groans and rolls onto his belly, hugging onto his belly, blinking his eyes open, staring into the direction of the voice. Liam's sat on the edge of the bed in only his pants, doing arm curls. Louis watches him for a long time before Liam stops and turns to look back at him. He's illuminated by the sun, and Louis wants to tell him he looks like an angel, just to make him smile.

"You've been sleeping for an age." Liam tells him, curling his arm up so the weight in his hand touches his bicep.

"I know." Louis replies definitively. "I'm allowed to."

Liam grunts and uncurls his arm, placing the weight on the floor and rolling it towards the wall so no one trips on it. He climbs back into the bed, in top of the covers, and curls around Louis's back. He smells like sweat and dog.

"Had a run with the pups, did you?" Louis asks, shutting his eyes, tucking his head under Liam's chin.

Liam hums his answer. "Few paps out front."

"S'all good." Louis says simply.

They don't speak for a while, enjoying the closeness and the warmness of the sun beating down on their backs.

Liam presses a kiss to the corner of Louis's mouth and goes to get up off the bed before Louis stops him.

"I'm getting up to make breakfast."

Louis shakes his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Liam, linking his fingers together so Liam can't get out. "Stay here. Kiss me some more."

Liam sighs fondly, smiling down at Louis softly before pressing their mouths together in a slow, gentle kiss, the type of kiss Louis only likes when he's half asleep of grumpy or sad. Usually, he likes it when Liam kisses him hard and hot, licking into his mouth and biting his lip.

"Love you." Louis tells Liam, mumbling it against his mouth. "A lot."

Liam presses a smile to Louis's lips. "I love you, too, pet."

Liam finally pulls away after what reels like an hour and says, "Would you like me to make breakfast?"

Louis shakes his head and burrows further against Liam's chest. "Nah, just wanna stay here a little longer. Never got to do this."

Liam presses a soft kiss against Louis's throat and nods. "Okay, lovely."

They lay for a long time, Louis not sure how long, maybe an hour. They don't speak, but neither of them go back to sleep either.

Once Louis's finally decided he can't stay still any longer, he peppers kisses on Liam's face and says, "You can cook me breakfast after I've fucked you."

Liam laughs, running his fingers through Louis's fringe. "Okay."

"Get off the bed, then, so I can get the duvet off."

Liam laughs again, and when he does lift himself off the bed, Louis pushes the covers to the end of the mattress.

When Liam doesn't climb back on himself, Louis tugs him on and against him, pressing a soft, lazy kiss to his mouth, running the tips of his fingers down Liam's back so he shivers.

Louis (with great difficulty that he won't admit to Liam) rolls them over so he's on top and reaches over to the bedside table drawer for the lube, wrapping his fingers around it and leaving it next you Liam's hip.

He gives Liam one last kiss before he crawls down his body to his hips and tugs down his briefs, pulling them from his body and throwing them somewhere into the room. He licks his hand, gets it sloppy-wet, and wraps it around Liam's cock, jerking his half-hard cock, slowly, deliberately to full thickness. 

"There you go lovely." Louis's says with a kiss to the head of Liam's cock. "Gonna finger you know."

"Oh, c'mon, Lou. You just got your mouth near my cock, and now you're just gonna finger me?"

Louis laughs and squeezes his hand around Liam's prick so he whimpers. "Maybe I've put my mouth down to do other things."

Liam groans. "I hate you."

Louis smiles fondly and finds the lube again with his free hand. "I love you."

He slicks his fingers and touches the first, his middle, to Liam's hole before sliding it in with a thick, gloopy _slick_. Liam makes a noise between a hum and a moan, and curls his hand around the back of his thigh to keep it up, reaching out with his fingers to touch Louis's hair.

Louis's so soft and gentle, so different to when he normally fucks Liam with his fingers, and Liam thinks he likes the change.

The tip of Louis's finger brushes against Liam's prostate, and Liam jolts up, moaning Louis's name.

Louis's quick to add another finger, fitting in his index after only a few more thrusts, sliding down to the knuckle and stretching them apart so Liam will whimper. Louis finds Liam's prostate again and pets it gentle with the tips of his fingers, scratching at it slowly and softly with his nails.

"Louis, please." Liam says softly, so quite Louis's sure he imagined it. "Need you in me."

Louis smiles and presses a kiss to Liam's hip. "Soon, lovely, soon."

He adds another, final finger, when Liam's hole is fluttering around the first two, and fucks him on them slowly, deliberately drawing it out.

"Fucks sake, please, c'mon, Lou, I need it so bad, give it to me before I go crazy."

Louis feels like saying no, but he feels just as desperate as Liam sounds, so instead he pulls his fingers out, finds the lube again and smothers his cock. 

Instead of climb back of Liam, Louis slides in next to him, his body turned just a little towards Liam, pulling him in. He gets his arm under Liam's neck and Liam's leg over his hip before reaching between Liam's legs for his own cock, placing the tip at Liam's entrance.

At this angle he can kiss Liam well enough, and gives him a good snog as he pushes in, jerking his hips up so his cock is flush inside Liam. He takes the knee of the leg Liam's got around his hips and hooks his arm under it so Louis's holding him open.

The first thrust pulls a whining growl from deep within Liam's chest that Louis swallows down. He's flushed from his cheeks, down his neck and chest, down to his belly, all hot and sweaty skin that Louis wants to lick for days, that he has licked for days.

He fucks him slowly, but not slow enough that there's no way they can get off, just slow enough to make it feel like too much and not enough all at once.

Every time Louis thrusts up into Liam's body, Liam whimpers soft little noises into Louis's mouth, fucking back down on his cock.

Louis takes the arm out from under Liam's leg and rolls his palm over the tip of Liam's cock, gathering precome and using it to slick the way as he grasps his fist around the hot flesh.

"Louis, please, faster, need it harder."

Louis gets his heels dug into the mattress and starts really fucking up into Liam, hand reaching over his cock, fighting to get him over the edge, to make him come.

"Oh god, Louis, please, wanna come." Liam whimpers, reaching his arm back to gets his fingers tangled into Louis's hair, pulling him in for kiss that's not much more then them breathing into each other's mouths.

"You close, lovely? You gonna come for me? Come on my cock?"

Liam whimpers again and nods his head vigorously before going tense, his cock shoot come up his belly and around Louis's fist.

Louis comes no more than five thrusts later, spilling up into Liam, groaning into his mouth.

Liam rolls onto his belly, tugging himself off Louis's cock with a thick _squelch_ and a groan, face turned towards Louis, eyes closed, panting heavily. Louis curls around his back and runs his fingers up his spine. Guess they're cleaning up later.

"I like it like this." Liam says finally, once Louis's almost asleep.

"Like what, baby?" Louis mumbles, pressing kiss to Liam's shoulder, back and neck.

"Slow. We never got it slow. We always had to be fast, had a show to do, an interview. I like it. Like getting you all to myself."

Louis smiles into Liam's skin. "And our little fur babies. But I like it too."

Paws patter on the floor, and then suddenly there are three huge beast-dogs settling themselves around and on top of Louis and Liam. 

"Speak of the fucking Devils."

Liam laughs and presses a kiss to Louis's mouth. "I love you." He says, running his fingers through Louis's hair. "More than anything."

Louis presses their foreheads together and smiles cheekily. "I love you, too. More than football."

Liam's face scrunches up and he groans. "I take it back, I fucking hate you."


End file.
